


Three Faced Coin

by EnidZsasz



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, zelgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: These roles were always filled by three. The princess, The beast, and the Hero. It is a play that has been told a thousand times, in a hundred different times and eras. Seeking to break the Cycle the three goddesses come together again and alter the fate of Hyrule and the three.





	1. Chapter 1

She first knew she was betrothed when she was eight years old. Zelda was called into the private chambers and lead into a meeting between two peoples. The Gerudo, and her family. Her ever present guard placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as the adults discussed things all around her. "Your majesty are you sure of this?" one of the Gerudo asked. Zelda shifted, and looked to her father who gave her a bright smile. 

"Yes I'm sure. Zelda, you are to be married." maybe she was too unworldly, the ever present voices in the back of her head soothed her. Saying it was needed, it was the right thing. Or maybe it wasn't, one set of voices said. Shaking herself out from them, she went to his side and he crouched down in front of her, putting a large hand on her head. "He'll be here in a few days, we'll hold the betrothal ceremony after you've met." 

"Sir," the Gerudo began, and her father stood. "I am not sure if this is the correct action." 

"Asousa, did you not have the same vision?" he questioned. Zelda looked between them, and watched as the woman nodded. "Then we have to both do this. We already have the hero training just in case." The woman sighed and then looked down to Zelda. 

"Young one, you know what you are?" the little girl nodded. Zelda wasn't utterly her name, but the name of all the princesses down the line for generations too long past into the world. Always the same, always with the power she held. Her little sisters had different names, but she was the eldest, she was the one born with this. Maybe the hero was born with his, but all the voices from the past hers, wary, had her nod. "Good, there is the other one, both your father and I-"

"Asousa, should we tell her? She's still a child!" her father stated. The woman stepped closer to the little girl. 

"Your daughter is not just a child. Zelda, the goddesses gave your father and I visions. You know the cycle, the one that has plagued this entire land for so long?" Zelda nodded, all her selves knew of this beast. Her classes were all about him. Ganon. "Good, there was one that could resist this power to not be... utterly tainted by it. He was reborn just as you were not to long ago, and we hope that by using him and you... together, that we can break this cycle." Zelda didn't entirely understand, she was still a child, but the numerous others in her fought. She'd have to pray to settle them down, to ask the Goddess and spirits for confirmation. 

"I understand if you are scared. But we believe your kindness and wisdom can steady this, Zelda, it all lies with you." Her father told her. The weight of the world again rested upon her shoulders, but at least this time she hoped it would be easier then all the others. If her father was right, then all she needed to do was treat her future husband with kindness and love. That should be easy, he'd be her husband, and the child knew that all married couples loved each other. 

* * *

 

She watched him as he was lead into the castle, maybe eight years his junior he was tall, and lanky in the way most Gerudo were. He had darker almost olive colored skin, and long red hair. Warnings of one princess in her past showed to the fore, but she the child was far to excited to consider it. Being brought before him the two races, her father and Asousa, the two were summarily thrown into the large courtyard and expected to 'get to know each other'. Her guard, a sheika woman, sat on the edge of the place keeping watch. "So you are the princess?" he asked her. Voice already deep and almost gravely. "You're short for a princess." 

"And you're tall enough to grab me a pear." she said and pointed up at one of the trees. Here protected from the majority of elements they grew fruit trees and they always produced fruit in every season. Maybe it was also the blessing of one of the Goddesses, but he reached out and grabbed one of the fruits, and rather then handing it to her, bit into it. She kicked his shin, grabbed the fruit before it could fall to the ground and bit into it herself as he hissed in pain at her. He grimaced towards her, face flushing, before grabbing another and settling down onto the ground. 

"I don't know why this is happening." he said lowly. Zelda sat by him, despite the keen warnings of all the voices in her head. She could sense the power just waiting under the surface of his skin. 

"My father said he had a vision from the goddesses," he scowled at her, biting into the pear. "But so far, none of my prayers have reached them." 

"There is only one Goddess." he told her and she sighed. "You hylians are insane." she finished off her fruit and tossed the pear towards a crow that squawked a bit angerily before grabbing the core and flying off with it. 

"Are you the king?" she asked him and he frowned, looking down. She grabbed one of his hands, they were really too large, she felt dwarfed by him already. But at least now the ever present voices that were hers, yet not her were silent. "Finally they shut up." she remarked and smiled holding his hand. 

"What?" he tossed the half eaten fruit away, the crow squawked a bit more happily to have more fruit then core. 

"I hear the voices of the past." she said simply. It was a simple explanation for everything she was, and everything they were. But a shiver went up the youn mans spine, stiffing him as he looked at her with wide and fearful eyes. 

"you hear them too?" his voice was quiet, and full of fear. But she shook her head, he snapped his hand away from her. 

"Not yours, my own." she said. "Oh... I forgot to ask your name! How silly of me!" he flushed again, his skin almost flushing black at his cheeks and ears. 

"Call me Detetirf." he looked out to the crow who had come back waiting for more food. "You are Zelda, everyone calls you that. They always call you that." she frowned and pulled her knees to her. 

"I like the name Onea..." she said softly. The voices were still silent and for that she was grateful. 

"Onea then. You should choose your own name if you want it! That's what I did." she grinned towards him. "I... hear things, like voices. They always... tell me to get... stronger." 

"Mine are more at war, they don't know everything to do, sometimes they argue and it can be hard to think. Some of them are nice, and kind and help keep the others at bay." he opened and closes his mouth, before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Its like... hundreds of me's, or thousands of them, all telling me what to do." 

"I understand." she leaned into his shoulder. "I... can't, get stronger, if I do. What will happen? That monster will come back wont it?" he put a hand to his face and sighed. "That... voice of one, says the stronger I get the more I can resist." 

"I suggest listening to him." She told him and he looked to her gaping. "If it is who I think it is, then he is the one to listen to. None of the others." 

"He called himself Ganondorf..." he said lowly and she nodded. "He's... strong then? Stronger then the monster?" 

"He was very strong." she smiled to him and he frowned before looking up and away from her. The voices were finally coming back, but one overrulled them all its timber strong and unyielding. The first, the very first, the one that was one with the Goddess of Wisdom. 'so strong that it is him that all after him were him first.' it stated, then pushed away all the other voices so that she was again alone with the young man. 

"Then I will get stronger." he stated and stood up, almost so suddenly she stumbled. She stood and stared up at him, he shifted a bit. 

"I'll get stronger too. My dad doesn't like me learning combat." he put his hands on her shoulders. 

"I can teach you how to fight!" he was confident and grinned, more of a smirk really, but she returned the smile. "Here, lets find some..." he was looking around at the ground. 

"Sticks?" she questioned and he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a bit. "Thank you. Tirf..." she took his hand and squeezed it before helping him to find some sticks good enough to learn something like combat. The next few days, just before the large extravagant ceremony were full of him teaching her how to fight, combat, and even the basics of bows. She could barely pull at the string of his bow, but it was a truly fun time. They parted ways, in ten years he would come back, and they'd be married in full. He'd be the king and she the queen. She hoped he didn't change much but then, they could always send each other letters. It would be a long ten years, full of everything. Maybe this would work. Maybe this would be good, though the other hers were more at bay with the idea, the timber of the goddess was firm. This may finally break the cycle of death and destruction. 


	2. Three Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda has been corresponding with her husband to be for two years until he has to stop, his people are in trouble, and she knows how to help.

 

> _"I am worried, my people seem to be wary of any and all my judgments. However they are currently prospering. But what I find troubling is that the spring that most of the water comes from is low and getting lower. I have cut back on all that I can but I will not be able to continue to write to you. Ink is a more precious then water and once I can get used to writing through-"_

Zelda frowned at the letter, her heart unsettled by the most recent letter. Here, water was everywhere, it was unthinkable to not have it to bathe, or brush her teeth, or anything for that matter. She knew gerudo was a desert, legends say it was that way because of a long ago curse by something, maybe one of the goddesses, or a powerful sorcerer. Padding down the halls in thick slippers just as daylight creeped up into the world she went to the massive library. In all the time it had been burned down it seemed like it never lost its grandeur. Several of the oldest volumes were encased in glass and sealed by magic in order to keep them from rotting or being damaged further. It was one of these that she went to looking down at the burned book. Folding down her legs she sat down in front of it and delved into the mass of memories of all the others before her, into one that had read this book. 

Miming reading she kept her eyes down to the letters that were on the page. There were three of them, great dragons who only appeared randomly into this realm from the spirit realm. They were representations of the goddess, and it was said that if a person is able to shoot an arrow at them, that one of their massive scales would drop down and the person would be blessed. It was unknown what would happen to the one who could get each one, but to have even one would make them blessed forever. Currently, she looked up and stood. In the library was ONE, one of these dragons scales. From Farosh, it was encased in the same glass. 

"Zelda!" She flinched as her guard ran harried into the library. "How an you wander alone! You never know what can be lurking!" he frowned at her. She was standing in front of the glass containing the scale, and looking from it to the sheika guard. "What is it?" She gave her guard the letter and he read through it quickly in the rising light. 

"He is in trouble, we have to help him!" the Sheika looked to her and then to something distant. 

"His people have never accepted help from us." 

"IMPA!" Zelda stomped one foot and winced as pain lanced up her leg from it. 

"It is true, I shall bring this to your father." Impa said, and with a bit of a glance to her went to the entrance of the library to give her privacy. Zelda frowned and put her hand onto the glass case, her mind was made up. Despite the few still yelling in her about how this was foolish, they could help her free it from this, and help her get the other two scales. More then one of the voices in her were skilled archers and she had been practicing. 

* * *

Impa bowed before the king, it had been three days since he had lost the princess and currently the only detail that they knew was that her absence pertained to the letter Ganon had sent, and the missing scale of Farosh. "WHERE IS SHE? It was YOUR duty to keep her protected!" the King yelled. Impa bore all this stoically, all of this was unnecessary and only served to give the princess more time to hide and keep her escape. "Get out of my sight, I do not want to see you until she is safe." Impa nodded, and ran out the throne room. Horses were readied, one for him, and one for the princess. He was no real fool, the other divine dragons where were she had be be going to, and if that was where she was heading towards the Goddesses only know what she was planning on. 

It took four more days for him to get up to the top of a somewhat distant mountain, fire blasted the air into nearly breathless air. Even with the sun more then set the air was dry and made his breath rattle in his chest. A lone figure was on the top of the mountain as with a great wall of force hit him. Magic filled the air as a great portal opened up, and a halfway transparent red dragon floated gracefully out of it. Impa was frozen staring at it, it looked like he could reach out and touch the dragon. The lone figure rose a bow, and fired a single arrow. Light blinded Impa and by the time he recovered his sight the dragon was gone, and only the other figure was there. They grabbed something on the ground and held up a red scale to the moon's light. Impa moved towards them, and the figure flinched, but didn't move fast enough. 

"LET ME GO!" the princess yelled out underneath black robes. Impa held the princess until she stopped struggling. 

"Done?" Impa asked, and let the princess go. Pulling off her hood, Zelda looked frazzled and unclean. The young girl was staring up at him holding tightly onto the scale. "Zelda your father is worried about you. How can you even think about this? And HOW did you escape?" Impa had her there one moment and the next she was gone and so was the scale from the library. 

"I used magic." she stated and looked to the side. "From the twilight realm." Impa froze spine going stiff. That realm was closed off and sealed, the hopeful banishment of Ganon to the place had long been done and failed. The creature was tied forever to this world, no matter how any have tried to did make anything different. Impa didn't know much about this, Impa was a title, not exactly his own name. But all the same, she was holding the scale to her tightly. 

"We have to get you back home." he told her and she shook her head. 

"NO! I just need ONE more scale! JUST ONE!" Impa frowned to her. 

"ZELDA! Your father is just a hair's breath away from calling out to the hero to slay GANON!" Impa snapped to the little girl. How can one tied to the goddess of wisdom have been so stupid? She blanched and he went down to hug the poor girl. "Oh Zelda, it will be okay. The Gerudo will always survive." 

"BUT THEY HAVEN'T!" she yelled and moved away from him. "It took YEARS, and time...of... never-mind. You can either help me or I will go myself!" Impa stared at the young princess. 

"I don't think you are in any position to argue." Impa said. Zelda frowned, and letting go of the scale with one hand she pulled up the hood. In a swirl of magic, that made his skin go completely cold she was bathed in dark energy, and then vanished from the mountaintop. Leaving him with nothing but where she once stood and a broken arrow from the royal armory. But he knew where she was going to, the rumor was this last dragon, Naydra, appeared on top of a cold mountain called Lanryu. He set out for that place never thinking of her using any more magic, which she could maybe barely control. 

It didn't take as much time getting to this place, if only because he already saw the black darting form of Zelda running out between the people who came in pilgramage. He made the decision to wait, grabbing her just after the last dragon vanished into the same light. She struggled more, but he had her hog tied, and put her onto the back of the spare horse before she could do much more. "IMPA! LET ME GO!" She yelled. Knowing that teleportation would only transport her out and away while still tied up she only screamed as Impa started back to Hyrule. 

"Princess, whatever it is that you are planning on it wouldn't help." Impa tried to soothe but after two hours of her struggling she still wouldn't calm down and now everyone on the road was staring at them. "WILL YOU CALM DOWN?" Impa demanded. 

"NO! I WONT! LET ME GO!" In all the supposed incarnations never have the histories have ever had one that was more pig headed. Whatever this was that she had gotten in her head to do she wasn't letting it go. Impa sighed, stopping the horses before letting her down off the horse. He still didn't let her go, or untie her. She had the three scales all in a large pack on her back, and was glaring up at her guard. 

"FINE. I'll help you." Impa said and sighed as she brightened smiling. "Where do you need to go?" 

"TO Gerudo!" Impa grimaced, and put his hand onto his head. "Impa?" she questioned. 

"THAT IS FINE. Do not try to escape, and I will take you." Zelda nodded rapidly and he untied her. Zelda bolted back onto the horse, and spurred it into action leaving Impa to scramble to keep up, but she was allowing him to keep up as they made their way to the edge of the desert. The Gerudo guardwoman, was taller then both of them, and looked at him with a glare then back down to the black clad figure. 

"State name and business." she said. Zelda pulled off her good and straightened herself as the warrior holding the spear looked down to her. 

"I am Princess Zelda and you will inform your King I am here to make..." she dropped off. "A state visit between... us." she faltered a bit, the Gerudo woman, bent down and stared down at the young girl then up to Impa. 

"I had heard the Princess went missing, a few of our best warriors have been helping to look for you Princess." she stated and Zelda frowned folding her arms in front of her. "Why are you truly seeking entrance?" Zelda opened and closed her mouth. 

"I heard about your troubles with the land... and thought I could help." The woman blinked at her and Zelda pulled off the bag holding it open to her. "The divine dragons all have power, I had a thought... and feeling that if I gathered them all and brought them... it would help." The woman looked up to Impa then to Zelda. 

"Very well, let me call on another and lead you to the King." she stood, and from her ear pulled off a flat earring, pulling off the cloth on it showed that it was a small mirror, a few flashes off into the desert sands and more flashed out from somewhere. "Good, come with me, leave the horses they will be tended to." Impa sighed in relief, but the woman moved pulling off the thick robes on the Princess without much word. "These will only make you miserable. We will stop in the oasis and get you better clothes." Settling the robes onto one horse Zelda smiled brightly following the much taller woman. Impa was suffering before the sun even rose up, the woman was more inclined to be kind to the princess then him, which would be fine if the heat wasn't utterly intolerable.

"So what should we call you?" Impa demanded towards the warrior as they waited for one of her sisters to dress the princess. 

"Atufo, you are Sheika male?" he nodded, and she chuckled. "I hear your kind are the type to hit and run when fighting. Never staying on the attack." 

"If the enemy is powerful why kill yourself?" Impa replied and coughed when she slapped his back laughing. 

"Good man. You will have to stay outside the town, only the King is allowed into the main city." Impa looked up to see the Princess in more traditional Gerudo wear and looked to the female beside him. _"This will also make the King happy, he has been upset, and it is having an effect..."_ she explained lowly in she Sheika tongue. He flushed, and the woman chuckled. 

"Are we done?" Zelda demanded quickly. Impa held her bag out to her and she took them back looking up at the two tall adults. 

"Yes we are, come now. Follow!" Impa would rather walk there, but Atufo had other plans, quickly ushering Zelda towards a large milling of seal like creatures and had them being dragged along the ground at a high pace towards one of the few still standing relics of the ancient times. Maybe it had been there long before these cycles, or it was constructed with the purpose to last long past the small lives of people. But the castle was no where near crumbling. Just on the otherside they stopped and he watched as Ganon, with a scowl walked out. 

"If I have a vistor then they can wai..." he dropped off, and Impa was served a more the pleasurable experience in seeing the younger man shocked. Ganondorf had aged quickly, as most Gerudo do, fully taller now then the female warriors around him he hadn't seen a brush or trim in years. Red hair pulled back into a barely controlled mess. Zelda smiled up towards him and walked confidently towards him holding her bag towards him. 

"I'm here to help! Now, where is the spring?" the young man gaped, frowned, then put his hand to his face before looking to Impa and glaring at him. "Its not his fault, this is my doing, there isn't time to waste now is there!" he looked back to the young woman, then shifted away sighing. 

"You must go HOME." he told her. "I can create a port-" Zelda brushed past him into the castle. 

"I think I can find the spring myself." she stated and disappeared leaving several snickering warriors and the only two males looking after her wake. 

"I am not convinced this is not your fault. But I must ensure she is not harmed." Ganondorf pointed a finger towards Impa then disappeared after her, leaving him with their guide. He held confidence that no harm would really come to her. If any monster lived inside that castle she could maybe nag it to death. 


End file.
